


without you (is how I disappear)

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Junmyeon and x-Junmyeon are one, Lovers To Enemies, Major Character Injury, Multiple Personalities, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: Humans should know better than to place their trust in the gods, let alone give them their hearts. And yet, during desperate times, there’s often nowhere else to turn. Baekhyun decided she was prepared to take the risk, no matter the cost.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	without you (is how I disappear)

**Author's Note:**

> **I MEAN IT WHEN I SAY MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND VIOLENCE.
> 
> My Words:
> 
> \- Whirlwind: used in similes and metaphors to describe a very energetic or tumultuous process
> 
> \- Scintilla: a tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling
> 
> \- Immortal: living forever; never dying or decaying
> 
> **This fic was brought to you by my need for women with swords and the music of mcr
> 
> **I did not use the actual words in the fic but their meanings are present

Heavy rain stung Baekhyun’s face and a raging wind blew her hood from her head as she raced across the battlefield. With each bounce in her saddle, she could feel the stitches in her side coming apart, blood seeping through the bandages. All she could do was grit her teeth against the pain and press on—her mission was too important to leave to anyone else.

Baekhyun rounded another blackened building, finally reaching the front lines in time to hear a maniacal cry of victory.

A goddess in silver armour, fearsome and glorious, fought alone atop a hill like a hurricane, surrounded by the slain. Her vibrant red hair, woven in a crown upon her head, fell loose about her face. Her once-immaculate white dress was soaked with the blood of her enemies. She was the portrait of a war goddess, her crows circling round, watching. She was also Junmyeon, the love of Baekhyun’s life.

A feral smile cut across Junmyeon’s face and she sneered at the man impaled by her sword. “Now general, I’m losing my patience. Bring me your king and we can end this,” she snarled.

“Fuck off, heathen bitch,” he spat.

Junmyeon wrenched the sword from his chest and kicked him down the hill.

Baekhyun cringed as the man rolled down over the bodies near her as she began her climb up the hill after she had failed to capture the goddess’s attention.

That this carnage was all done in Baekhyun’s name made her sick, especially after months of trying to end this war.

The rain seemed to still when Junmyeon turned to the army creating an eerie stillness that unnerved all present. “Bring me the king,” she commanded, “or I’ll kill every last one of you until I reach him.”

The men gazed upon the fallen soldiers and the goddess who was more real than their usurper god. It was an easy decision. The infantry parted to reveal a regal-looking, mounted party that no-doubt included the king. They had no choice but to come forth in fear.

Even though she wore a smile of satisfaction, her voice was cold when she spoke, “Mortal, you have made your daughter’s life hell, drove her to summon the old gods, and then killed her, your own blood. I loved her and now you shall suffer as I have.”

Junmyeon reached out one hand and, with two simple gestures, the king flew from his horse until he hung before her. With the stilled rain she engulfed the king in a bubble of water, trapping him until he began to run out of air. All the while she wore a smile on her face while she watched the king’s look of abject horror as he neared death.

Baekhyun had forgotten what the full force of Junmyeon’s wrath was like after months of joking around and provoking her for inconsequential things—they were entirely different. She’d put away this side of herself for Baekhyun, made Baekhyun promise to stop her if she lost control once more.

“Junmyeon, stop! I’m alive!” Baekhyun cried, finally reaching the top of the hill.

The goddess’s icy blue eyes went wide in shock. “Baekhyun?” she asked, staring in disbelief as Baekhyun approached.

Baekhyun grinned through her pain. “Of course, I won’t die even if you kill me.”

“I was sure someone else did the job,” Junmyeon joked, still stunned. Then she noticed the blood-soaked bandages. “Why are you here like that?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, looked up at her father, and then back at Junmyeon. She wasn’t impressed.

“Why would you spare the man who took everything from you? I saw you die. Felt your life leave your body. Mourned you. Let me end this, Baekhyun.”

With each word, Junmyeon drew nearer until they stood face to face. She reached up to caress Baekhyun’s cheeks searching her eyes for the answers she wanted.

Baekhyun did all she could to keep from shaking from both pain and fear. It was the same fear she had when she woke the goddess in this form, her most chaotic form, which was nothing like her other self. Subject to her predatory gaze she felt like nothing but prey, incapable of anything. That would have to change.

She reached for her scabbard and pulled out an ancient sword of dark obsidian.

“That’s—,” Junmyeon whispered, the glimmer of affection fading from her eyes.

“Your prison. Stop this and I won’t need to use it.”

Baekhyun was a devout believer. She worshipped Junmyeon, served her night after night, whispered sweet prayers and bits of mischief to her. Once more she would put her faith in Junmyeon, that she would overcome her nature and let the king die another day.

Junmyeon’s decision was made. She made a claw with her fingers and turned her wrist. With one simple motion, Baekhyun’s father fell from his prison, long dead. The self-assured expression never left her face—why doubt her most ardent believer? Baekhyun wouldn’t act.

Baekhyun felt the glimmer of hope left in her heart fade away, leaving her cold and empty. She had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, but if Junmyeon wasn’t stopped now, Baekhyun wouldn’t have the heart to do it later. Without hesitation, she plunged the ancient sword in Junmyeon’s chest. 

Junmyeon had no time to react, she had only one last glimpse of Baekhyun before her soul was sucked back into the sword. For a moment. Baekhyun could see the Junmyeon she loved, the one she would mourn, then she was gone.

Baekhyun sank down, broken and exhausted, the sword clutched in her hands. The soldiers had fled so she was left cold and alone. Blood continued to soak through her bandages and the sword dug into her palms, but she no longer felt pain. Tears stained her cheeks and her tired eyes wouldn’t stay open.

“I knew the dangers of freeing you, but I did it anyway. Looks like this is goodbye my lady,” she whispered, “my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> **thanks to the mods for always being super nice
> 
> \- Whirlwind: X-Junmyeon on the battlefield, it was a bloody massacre  
> \- Scintilla: that small bit of hope Baekhyun had in X-Junmyeon  
> \- Immortal: Junmyeon = immortal goddess sealed in a sword


End file.
